


Pain, Loss, and Recovery

by lilnome



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, F/F, F/M, MariBat, Salt, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: Marinette's parents are dead, and she has to figure out how to live without them at sixteen. Luckily, her boyfriend and his family are there to help
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 93
Kudos: 752





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was anxious. Well, more anxious than usual. Tonight, was the second Tuesday of the month, making it her parents date night. It was late, two hours past the time they said they would be home. Her Mother had texted an hour and a half ago that they were on their way home, but they still hadn’t arrived. She had warmed up a glass of her mother’s mulled grape juice, and was curled up on her chaise. Tikki was gently petting her hair, trying to calm her down. Marinette was jolted from her thoughts and worrying when she heard sirens echo through her open window. _Merde_ , akumas had the worst timing.

“Tikki, Spots On!” She sighed, setting her mug on her desk. Hopefully she would be home before her parents showed up.

X0X0X

It wasn’t an akuma. Instead, she found police blockading a small alley way just a few blocks away. Probably not something for Ladybug, but she should investigate, just to be safe. She dropped a few alleys away, and walked back slowly. It was probably just a mugging or some vandal, right? She approached one of the (many, why where there so many?) police officers pushing away civilians, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to reveal that he was, in fact, officer Raincomprix, Sabrina’s dad.

“Pardon me, officer, but what happened here?” The officer stared at her in shock for a moment, before his face went grim.

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, you need to come with me.” Marinette raised a brow.

“Why? Is everything okay?” He set a hand on her shoulder, and guided her to one of the cars, setting her in the passenger seat.

“Everything will be fine, Marinette. Let me tell the other officers and we’ll head to the precinct.” He swing the door shut, and Marinette grabbed her phone out of her purse. Tikki poked her head out.

“Is everything okay Marinette?”

“I’m not sure, Tikki. I’m gonna try to call Mom again. You stay out of sight, okay?” Tikki nodded, and sunk further back into the purse. Marinette pulled up her mother’s number and clicked dial, putting the phone to her ear. It rang and rang, before going to voicemail.

‘ _This is Sabine Dupain’s phone! For some reason I can’t answer right now, but leave a message and I’ll call you later! If this is Mari, I love you!!’_ The phone beeped, and Marinette scrambled to say something.

“Mama, it’s Mari. I’m not sure what’s going on, but Officer Raincomprix wants to take me down to the station for some reason. Call when you can!” Marinette hung up and bit her lip. Something felt…wrong.

X0X0X

When Marinette and Officer Raincomprix arrived at the station, he ushered her into a small, drab room. There were two cushy armchairs and a desk with an office chair. Marinette sat in one of the chairs, and Officer Raincomprix told her to wait. A few minutes later (she was keeping track of the time on her phone. Her anxiety was off the charts. Something was _wrong_ , she just knew it.) a woman in a rather ugly pantsuit came in and sat across from her in the office chair.

“Hello, Marinette, my name is Madame D’Arcy, and I’m a social worker.” A social worker? What was going _on?!_ “My dear, I’m so sorry to be the one to tell you this but…Forty-five minutes ago, a young man by the name Peter Markley found two bodies in an alley just a few blocks from your home.” Marinette’s breath sped up. _NO!_ She _had_ to be wrong! Madame D’Arcy was just going to ask if she had heard anything! It couldn’t be…

“Marinette, your parents were killed. I’m so sorry, dear. They were…” Marinette stopped listening. The whole world was blurring and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Oh, she was probably having an anxiety attack. It made sense considering her parents were… _gonegonegone, dead, never coming back, she’d never see them again, merde, they were **DEAD**_ **.** She felt her shoulders start to heave, and her eyes began to water. She vaguely registered Tikki pushing against her leg through her purse, but it didn’t really stick. Suddenly, Madame D’Arcy was rubbing her back in circles, holding a tissue in front of her face. Marinette grabbed it and dabbed at her cheeks, not surprised when it came away wet.

“Marinette, we need to figure out where you’re going to live from now on. Do you want to do this now?” The woman asked, her voice low and soothing.

“N-now, please. I need a distraction.” Madame D’Arcy nodded, and went back around the desk, pulling a file out from a drawer.

“We have a few options. Your grandmother is willing to take you in, as is your mother’s uncle, a Wang Cheng. We can also, if you want, put you into the foster system, though at your age it’s unlikely that you would be adopted.” Marinette sat, silent for a moment.

“Can, um, can I actually have a second, before we make any decisions?”

“Of course, Marinette. I’ll be out in the hall if you need me.” The woman patted her shoulder as she walked past.

The second the door shut, Tikki zoomed out of the purse and latched her little arms around Marinette’s neck.

“Oh, Mari! I’m so sorry! I wish I could make this better.” Tikki sobbed. She may never have interacted with her holder’s parents, but she knew them none the less. The pain her little bug felt was so strong it echoed through the earrings, making Tikki want to curl up and sob. Marinette pulled her feet up on the chair, and buried her face in her knees, sobbing. Tikki settled herself atop Marinette’s head and began to hum an ancient lullaby. Her voice wasn’t as good as some of her brethren, but she imbued just enough magic into her song to help soothe her holder. After a long while, Marinette sat up and dried her eyes.

“Tikki, what do I do?” She whispered, rubbing at her eyes.

“Why not call Damien? It’s only five o’clock in America.” Marinette nodded and grabbed her phone, pulling up Damien’s contact. She tapped on the dial button, and put the phone to her ear with baited breath.

X0X0X

Damien glanced at his phone where it was set on his desk. Who could be calling? It was eleven at night in Paris, so probably not his angel, and Jon was on the farm this weekend. He picked up the phone and pushed his homework away in distaste.

“Hello?”

‘ _Damien?_ ’ His breath caught in his throat. It was Marinette, and she sounded awful, like she’d been sobbing.

“Angel, what’s wrong?” He dropped his pencil and stuffed his feet into his sneakers.

 _‘Dami, it’s…it’s my parents.’_ Her voice cracked. _No_. Tom and Sabine were too good, too kind, for the world to ruin them! _‘They got mugged, Dami. They…’_ There was a muffled sob on the other end of the line. ‘ _they’re dead._ ’ His heart plummeted.

“I’m on my way, I’ll be there in less than four hours with Father and Alfred. Do you need me to stay on the line?” He stuffed his arms into his coat, struggling not to drop his phone.

_‘No, Dami. Just, please, get here soon.’_

“I will, my angel.” He waited until he heard her hang up, before he began shouting. “FATHER!!” He ignored all sense of decorum, and ran all the way from his room down to the cave. “FATHER!! ALFRED!!” He burst into the cave and skidded to a halt in front of his Father’s chair, panting. Batman turned his chair around, staring at his youngest son.

“What is it, Damien?” He asked, concerned. Damien was usually the most stoic and composed of the boys.

“We need to ready the bat-jet for a flight to Paris, _now.”_ Damien panted.

“Baby bird, wanting to see your girlfriend doesn’t constitute an emergency trip across the ocean.” Nightwing chuckled.

“GODDAMNIT, GRAYSON! MARINETTE NEEDS ME!” Damien bellowed.

“Young master, if you told us why, then we could begin preparing with all due haste.” Alfred set a hand on Damien’s shoulder.

“Tom and Sabine are dead!” Damien said, bringing all activity to a halt.

“What?” Batman asked, stunned.

“Some low-life thug mugged them and left them to die! Now Marinette is alone and she needs me!” Damien yelled.

“I’ll ready the jet.” Nightwing said, jogging off for the plane.

“I’ll go grab everyone’s emergency bags.” Alfred declared, heading for the stairs.

“I’ll get changed.” Batman called as he headed for the changing rooms. “Nightwing, you too. Damien, keep in touch with Marinette. Keep her distracted, don’t let her get wrapped up in her thoughts!” Damien nodded, pulling out his phone. He would _not_ let his angel fall prey to Hawkmoth.


	2. Chapter 2

Damien sat in the back of the bat-jet, silent. He had sent Marinette several texts before she had to go to sleep. She had been allowed to for home for the night, but as of tomorrow she would need to find a guardian, and Damien would be damned if she was sent beyond his reach. The flight was taking almost six hours, which was far too long. He wondered why they couldn’t just take the zeta tubes.

“Calm down, baby bird. We’re fifteen minutes out.” Nightwing said from the seat beside him. “It’ll be five am when we get there, so we’ll have time to check into the hotel before we go see Mari-bug.”

“That’s not soon enough! She could get akumatized!” He growled, running his hands through his dark hair.

“We all know that Tikki will keep her calm, Damien.” Bruce called. “For now, you need to calm down.” Damien took a deep breath and let it out in a massive sigh.

“Fine. But the second I can, I’m going to her.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Bruce agreed.

X0X0X

The second the plane had landed; Damien was unbuckled and out of his seat. He grabbed his bag from under his seat and headed for the back ramp. Bruce just sighed and lowered the ramp. Damien jogged to the roof door, ignoring the stares of those using the hotel’s pool for an early morning swim. He slammed open the door and began running down the stairs, meeting up with Chloe on the sixty-second-floor landing, and skidded to a halt.

“How is she?” The blonde asked, looking disheveled.

“Last I heard, she’s doing okay. She has Tikki with her, but I’m still worried.” He sighed as she opened the door to her personal suite.

“Me too. Leave your bag here, I’ll have it taken to your room. I know you’re likely wearing most of your Robin suit, but you can use my bathroom to get changed if you need. You’ll reach her faster if you take our kind of route.” Damien nodded and dropped his bag on her bed, digging out this mask, boots, and cape.

“Do you want to join me?” He asked as he tugged on his boots and slid his mask into place.

“Not yet. She needs you first. I’ll go see her later.” Damien nodded and flipped up his hood, heading for the balcony. He stepped up onto the railing and fired his grappling hook, waiting on it to catch on a gargoyle. He nodded to Chloe as he swung away.

“My Queen?” A groggy voice asked, and Chloe turned to see a sleepy looking Pollen floating over. “Why are you up so early?”

“Oh, Pollen. We need to talk.” Chloe sighed.

X0X0X

Damien flipped onto Marinette’s balcony, knocking on the trapdoor. He heard a small shuffle, before three quick, sharp knocks echoed through the wood. He rapped his knuckles twice heavily against the door, and sprung back as it was flung open. He was tackled to the ground by a blur of pink, and he landed hard on his back.

“Dami!” Marinette sobbed, her arms around his neck and her face buried in his chest. He guided her into a sitting position and carefully situated her so that she was sitting across his lap. He bundled her in his cape, and began petting her hair.

“I’m here, beloved. I’m here. Breathe.” He soothed, gently swaying her from side to side.

“It hurts so much, Dami!” She sobbed, and he saw Tikki poke her head out of the trapdoor. The small kwami smiled weakly at him before ducking back down.

“I know, angel. Let’s get you inside, it’s cold out and I don’t want you getting sick.” She nodded minutely, and he scooped her into his arms, before carefully descending the stairs to her loft. Tikki flew past and shut the door, and he sat down heavily on the bed. He let go of Marinette for just a moment, long enough to peel off his mask and remove his cape. “Do you wanna talk, or what? We can do whatever you want, angel.” He asked.

“Just cuddle me? Please?” She asked, and oh, how his heart broke. She looked so small and broken. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were rumpled. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her face was covered in tear tracks. He scooted across the bed and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her go boneless. She cried into his neck for a while, and he saw Tikki settle against her side. After a bit, her sobs subsided and she fell asleep. He carefully eased one hand up to his ear, and tapped twice against his comm.

“Robin reporting in.” The comm crackled, before Batman responded.

“Batman here. How is she?” Damien glanced down at where Marinette was laying on his chest.

“She’s asleep right now. She cried a good bit. I swear, I’m going to hunt down who ever did this and – “

“Robin! No killing!” Batman barked.

“I was _going_ to say ‘maim him’. Death is too good for the scum who did this.” He growled. “I need to go, she’s waking up.”

“Alright. Try to get her to eat something, and make sure she drinks some water.”

“Yes, Father. Over and out.”

“Over and out.”


	3. Chapter 3

Damien had sent a brief text to Chloe, informing her that he was with Marinette, before he slid down off the bed. He headed for the closet, gently pushing aside Marinette’s clothes until he reached a small row of clothes he had left here for after patrol, if he needed to spend the night. He snagged a soft cotton shirt and a pair of sweatpants that Marinette had made for him. HE ducked into the bathroom to change, keeping his hearing focused on Marinette’s room. He wanted to be there when she woke up, but he also needed to get her food and water….

The decision was made for him when he heard Marinette start to shuffle about. He finished tugging the shirt over his head and quickly walked back to the room. Marinette was sitting up in bed, staring emptily at the wall.

“Beloved?” He called; brows furrowed. Marinette turned to him groggily, before walking over and burying her face in his shirt. He gently pet her fair for a moment, and smiled a little when she wrapped her arms around him. “Let’s head downstairs. You need to eat, and have something to drink.” Marinette shrugged, and slid her hand against his, entwining their fingers tightly. He pulled a little, going down the stairs before her, in case she stumbled. He guided her through the living room and dining room, before stopping in the kitchen. Marinette slumped on a barstool, leaning her forehead against the cool island.

“What do you want to eat, Angel?” He asked, opening the fridge.

“Don’t know.” She whispered. Damien frowned and began grabbing ingredients. He whisked the eggs and smoothly poured them into the pan, before dicing mushrooms, bell peppers, and onions. Once the omelet was done, he flipped it, waited a few seconds, and added the vegetables and some cheese. He slid the spatula under the omelet and put it on the plate he had grabbed from the cupboard and set it in front of his Angel.

“Eat.” He sighed, and handed her the fork. She slowly cut off a bite and chewed slowly, before her eyes lit up.

“This is really good, Dami.” She smiled a little. It was weak, and a little wobbly, but it was still a wonderful sight.

“Thank you. I had Alfred teach me some easy recipes.” His cheeks burned a little. He _refused_ to tell her it was to impress her. “What do you want to drink?” He asked, swiftly changing the subject.

“Could you heat up some of Mama’s mulled grape juice? There should be some left, and I really need it right now.” She whispered, and Damian was quick to grab her favorite mug from the cupboard. It faded from a pale pink to a vivid ladybug pattern when it was in contact with heat. He had it custom made for her sixteenth birthday last month, an homage to his love for all of her. He warmed up two mugs worth of the mulled grape juice, and ladled half into the mug. Marinette took it gratefully, sipping at it a little. He had just turned his back for a moment to ladle out a mug for himself, when he heard sobbing. He slammed the mug onto the counter and dropped the ladle before spinning around. Marinette had set her mug on the counter, and was a sobbing mess. He ran around the island, before scooping her into his arms.

He carried her, bridal style, to the living room, where he carefully sat in Tom’s favorite plush leather armchair. He remembered her telling him that she would sit in the chair as a child, pretending to be an adult, big and strong like her Papa. Damien settled her so that she was seated sideways on his lap, and he could carefully run his hand through her hair. Tikki came zooming down the stairs, looking around frantically. She sagged visibly when she saw the two of them.

“Tikki, could you grab us a comb and some tissues?” He asked quietly. The little goddess nodded, before phasing through the ceiling. She came back a minute later, carrying a box of tissues with an ornate comb he recognized as Sabine’s. The comb was cherry wood, with an onyx inlay in the handle. The kwami floated across the room, setting the items down on the end table next to the chair.

“Tikki.” Marinette sobbed, reaching for her kwami. Tikki floated until she was seated in Marinette’s cupped hands. Marinette pulled her kwami against her chest, sobbing still. Damien grabbed the comb and gently untied Marinette’s pigtails, setting the soft silk ribbons aside. He slowly began running the comb through his beloved’s hair, humming an old Arabic lullaby he had heard one of the maids at the league sing. Soon, Marinette’s tears had subsided, and the comb was gliding through raven locks with no resistance. He set the comb aside, and pulled her back against his chest. She sagged against him, sighing.

“What am I gonna _do_?” She whispered.

“What do you mean, beloved?”

“I could go with Nona, but that would mean leaving Paris, and I _can’t_. I have a duty as Ladybug! Uncle Cheng mentioned opening a new branch of his restaurant here in Paris, but the two of us can’t communicate! I speak French, English, and Cantonese, while he only speaks Mandarin!” Marinette was starting to hyperventilate. Damien set a hand on either one of her shoulders and started to massage them a little.

“Beloved, you need to breathe.” He said, taking exaggerated breaths in an attempt to get her to mimic him. After a second, she began to breathe like him. Four seconds in, hold for seven, out for five.

“Thank you.” She whispered shakily.

“Anything for you, beloved.” He murmured. “As for where you’re going to be living, Father would be more than willing to take you in. You could stay in the penthouse we have here in Paris. It’s a few blocks away, near Le Grand Paris. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything.”

“Do you really think so?” She asked, staring out the window at the cloudless sky.

“For you, my angel, my family would do anything.” He assured her, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “right now, let’s get dressed and go for a run.” Marinette sighed as she stood, stretching her back with a loud pop. She headed up the stairs, leaving him with Tikki.

“Damien Amir Wayne, I trust you,” The little red goddess began. “and so does my chosen. I feel you two are in perfect harmony, souls that are truly meant to be. _However_ ,” She turned to him, her blue eyes ancient and deep. “should you harm her, I will erase you. In the beginning, I made a single soul. One soul, that would merge with my power perfectly. Every time that soul loses it’s physical form, it is reborn. Marinette is just the latest of many beetle holders. I made Marinette, so many millennia ago. She is my only child, and should you harm her, all of creation will be against you.” With that, the little goddess zoomed upstairs, leaving the stunned boy alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin and Ladybug stood on the roof of College Francois Dupont, stretching.

“Ready, _malaki_?” Robin asked mid-lunge.

“Always, my knight.” She shot back from her position in a back bend.

“Then let’s go!” He chuckled, standing up. She shoved herself up into a handstand and rolled with it until she was upright. He wrapped an arm around her waist and fired his grappling hook, enjoying the way she wrapped her arms around his neck. The way she trusted him was unparalleled. He retracted the grappling hook as they landed on the roof of an office building.

“I love swinging through the sky with - ROBIN!” She cried as he felt something slam into his right calf, just below his knee. He dropped like a rock, clutching his leg.

“Don’t worry, bugaboo! Your knight in shining leather has arrived!” Robin recognized the sickening nickname that the alley cat had given his beloved. “You really ought to be more careful, milady, or else I’ll start to think that you want me to rescue you.” Robin rolled up to his knees, gritting his teeth.

“Get _away_ from her.” He growled. The alley cat looked over from where he was draped on Ladybug, who was bending backwards in an attempt to get away from him.

“Shut it, _akuma_.” The cat hissed.

“Make me!” Robin spat.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug shouted.

“Yes, bugaboo?” The mangy cat cooed.

“He’s not an akuma.” The cat pouted.

“ _Another_ new holder without telling me, bugaboo? We’ve _talked_ about this!”

“No, you _ghabaa_. I’m from America.” Robin laughed, standing and walking over to Ladybug. “My name is Robin, son of Batman.” The cat rolled his eyes, scoffing.

“Then fly back home, bird-brain.” The cat sneered, and yelped when Robin lunged for him. Ladybug threw out her arm and it slammed against his chest, holding him back.

“Robin! Self-control!” She yelped. He continued struggling for a moment, before he took several deep breaths.

“I’m fine, _malaki_.” He sighed, straightening his shirt.

“He’s not even speaking French; he’s just spouting gibberish words!” The cat whined.

“Of course not, I’m speaking Arabic.” Robin scoffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“It’s pointless, Robin. Let’s just go home.” Ladybug sighed.

“Wait, he knows who you are?” The cat screeched. Robin felt a smirk crawl across his face.

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m her boyfriend.”

“ _LIAR_!” The cat yowled, lunging at him. Robin just took a step back and to the side, letting the flea-ridden mongrel face plant. By the time he had gotten up, they were gone.

X0X0X

“How do you put _up_ with him?” Robin asked, landing moments after Ladybug on Chloe’s balcony.

“Lots of patience and practice.” She sighed, knocking on the doors.

“Ladybug!” Chloe yelled, flinging open the doors. “Come on in. I’ll send for some food.” She wrapped an arm around Ladybug’s shoulders and guided her to a loveseat. Robin followed in after, sliding the door shut and closing the heavy curtains, clipping them in place so that no breeze or mangy stray would be able to brush them open. He let his shoulders slump as he pulled off his mask and hood, flopping onto one of the many couches in Chloe’s room.

Chloe reappeared a few minutes later with a cart loaded with drinks and sandwiches. Pollen was seated atop the cart, munching on a piece of honey comb.

“Tikki, spots off.” Marinette sighed, hair poofing up a little as the magic washed over her. Tikki buzzed over to the cart, greeting Pollen by tangling their antenna slightly. Tikki then plopped onto the cart and began munching on a cookie.

“Talk to me.” Chloe demanded, handing Marinette a bottle of strawberry soda before sitting in an arm chair with her tea. Damien grabbed a water and sat next to Marinette, pulling her feet up onto his lap. She dropped her head back against the arm of the chair and sighed.

“What about? There’s so much to be _done_.”

“Don’t worry about the funeral.” Chloe declared. “I can deal with that, other than a few small details. I don’t know how your Mom would want to be buried, if she would want a traditional Chinese funeral or not, or if there was anything they wanted buried with them. You focus on coping and packing a bag. You can stay with me for a few days, until we figure out where you ‘ll be living.”

“That’s already dealt with.” Damien said. “I texted Father earlier. He’ll be taking you in as his ward, and Grayson will be staying with you in the penthouse we have here in Paris. I’ll be moving here too, and we’ll be transferring to a private school.” Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. “ _Malaki_ , it’s for your own good. With what you’ve told me of this Lila _alkaliba_ she wouldn’t hesitate to use this against you. Angel, if I ever see this girl, I will more than likely maim her, and I _will_ be in the same school as you from now on, like it or not.” He stared at her, waiting. After a few minutes, she huffed and crossed her arms.

“Okay. Wait, ohmigod! School! It’s Monday! We should be in class right now!” She shot up; eyes wide.

“Relax, Mari. I called the school and explained the situation.” Chloe soothed. “You’ve got the next two weeks off to handle everything, okay?” Marinette flung herself at Chloe, who barely managed to move her tea out of the way in time. Chloe set aside the saucer and cup before wrapping her arms around her sobbing friend. Damien sat in his seat, watching as Chloe soothed Marinette, feeling useless, until he heard his com ring. He strode over to a corner, keeping an eye on the girls.

“Robin, what’s up?” He asked, keeping his voice low.

“You two in the building yet?” Nightwing asked.

“Yes. We ran into a stray on the way here, so she needed to distract it.” He heard a laugh on the other end.

“I’d have _paid_ to see that encounter.”

“Shut it, Nightwing.” He growled. “We’ll come down in a few, she’s not doing too well right now.”

“Do what you need to do, baby bird.”

“I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette had calmed down, and was now wiping her nose on a tissue Chloe had given her. Damien had since changed into his regular clothes from the suit case he had abandoned in Chloe’s suite earlier.

“ _Malaki.”_ He said, setting a hand on her shoulder. “Father and Grayson want to see you.” She nodded and stood, stretching.

“We’ll be back up later.” She said to Chloe, who merely nodded from where she was on the phone. Damien followed Marinette down the hall to the elevator, and stepped in behind her.

“We’re just down two floors, on sixty-four.” Marinette nodded and pressed the button, before slumping against the wall.

“I’m so exhausted. All I want to do is sleep.”

“You can nap once we reach our rooms, _Malaki_.” He assured her.

“I know.” She sighed, before leaning against his side. They stood like that until the doors dinged open, before he wrapped an arm around her and guided her down the hall. He reached room 643 and knocked on the door, three quick, two slow. The door was flung open and Grayson stood in the doorway, smiling down at her. He opened his arms, and Mari took a step forward, sighing a little.

“Hey Mari-bug.” He muttered, moving her to the couch in the center of the suite. “What do you need?” He asked.

“Where’s Bruce?” She queried.

“Right here, Marinette.” Bruce said. Marinette stood up and flung herself at him, sobbing.

“I missed you all.” She managed to get out.

“We’ve missed you too, Mari-bug.” Grayson reassured, setting a hand on her shoulder.

“I do wish we could have reunited under better circumstances.” Alfred called from the doorway to the kitchenette.

“Me too.” Marinette said.

“We’ve got this handled, Mari-bug.” Grayson said. “Me and Damien will be staying here in Paris. Robin and Nightwing will be joining you in the fight against Hawkmoth. As soon as he’s beaten, you can either stay here in Paris, or move to Gotham; but that discussion will come later.”

“Our attorney will handle the management of your parents estate, so you won’t have to handle that mess.” Bruce jumped in. Marinette was now seated on a loveseat, cupping a cup of tea Alfred had produced from seemingly nowhere. There were a few tears leaking from her eyes.

“I can’t thank you guys enough.” She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

“No need to thank us, Mari-bug.” Grayson shrugged. “You’re family.” Marinette began crying again and Damien shot Grayson a sharp look before wrapping his arms around Marinette.

“It’s okay, _Malaki_.” He whispered, gently petting her back.

“I know, Dami, it’s just… I’m so relieved you’re all here for me.”

“We would never abandon you, Miss Marinette. I’ve already arranged for my cousin, Marie Pennyworth, to assist you and Master Dick and Young Master Damien with anything you may need whilst you are here in France. She and a few others from a local service are currently preparing the penthouse four your stay.”

“Thank you all for your help, I can’t ever repay you.” Marinette sighed, swiping at her eyes.

“No need to repay us, Mari-bug. What kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t help you when you needed it most?” Grayson sat down on the arm of the couch and smiled down at Marinette, who smiled weakly back.

X0X0X

It had been three days, and the funeral was in an hour. Marinette was getting ready in her room, while Damien sat on the steps below the trapdoor, speaking with Tikki. Luckily, the miraculous was black when Marinette wasn’t transformed, so she wouldn’t have to take them out for the funeral.

“She needs you.” Tikki said from where she was upside down, halfway through the trap door. “She wants your opinion, but she really needs a hug.” He nodded and stood. He was in a perfectly tailored suit, it was pitch black, and his tie was the same shade of green as his eyes. The outfit had been a gift from Marinette a few weeks ago, for an upcoming Gala. He slowly opened the trap door, and he carefully ascended.

“ _Malaki,_ Tikki said you needed my opinion?” He asked, turning around. Marinette was seated in front of her vanity, carefully looking in the mirror. Her dress was made of a soft cotton, with a lace overlay in the same shade. The skirt brushed her knees, and there were nine cloth-covered buttons on the front, leading from the sash to the high neckline. She had on a pair of nude heels, and had an apple blossom tucked into her bun. She turned her head to look at him and stood, wobbling a little on her heels.

“Is the hem crooked? I made this in a rush, and it’s not the fabric I planned on using, so I wasn’t able to make it perfect. I just…need everything to go off without a hitch today.” She sniffed, and dabbed at her nose a little with a tissue Tikki gave her.

“It looks perfect, _Malaki.”_ He kissed her forehead and wrapped her in a hug. “Do you want to leave early?” She nodded, and he took her hand in his, preceding her down the stairs. She wobbled a little, as her heels were rather high, but a few years of Selina teaching her made it so she no longer tripped on air.

X0X0X

They took the back exit, and Damien walked her around front to the SUV that was waiting on them. He had just opened the door for her when he heard someone yell her name from across the street.

“MARINETTE!” Alya yelled, waving an arm over her head. She jogged across the road, stopping before the couple, blocking the SUV. “Why hasn’t the bakery been open? Lila is hosting a party at the park today, and we need your Mom to give us some macaroons.” Marinette couldn’t help it. She lost it.

“ _Seriously?_ You don’t ask why I’m dressed all in black, or why I’m leaving the house with someone you don’t know. You don’t ask anything other that ‘ _can my parents give you free shit for something I’m not even invited to’?!_ ” Her voice raised as she spoke, until she was screaming in Alya’s face. “Do you even _know_ how much free stuff my parents gave to you over the years? I should damn well charge you for every last cookie, cupcake, and brownie we ever gave any of you!”

“Ugh. I should have just checked the website, I get it, but why the hell are you acting like Chloe? Seriously, you’re just as bad as Lila said.” Alya sneered.

“ _Malaki._ Get. In. The car.” Damien grit out in English. Marinette shot him a questioning look, but he shook his head.

X0X0X

Once she was in, he reached around Cesaire and slammed the door.

“Listen to me, you vapid _bitch_.” He snarled. “Marinette deserves _far_ better than you. If I have my way, she will _never_ have to see _any_ of you _ever_ again. Now, if you’ll excuse me, we have a funeral to attend.” Damien walked around the car and opened the driver’s door, hoping in and gunning the engine.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to the funeral home was silent, Marinette having slipped her hand into his. It wasn’t long, but it felt like an eternity.

" _Malaki,”_ Damien called, gently squeezing her hand. She looked up at him, eyes glazed. “we’re here.”

“Oh. Okay.” She opened her door and slid out, gently shutting it behind her. He jogged around the car and slid his had around her shoulder, guiding her up the stairs. He nodded to Dick, who was holding the door, ready to welcome people and hand out roses to lay in front of the urns. Tom and Sabine had made it clear in their wills they wanted to be cremated, with their urns placed into the Dupain family mausoleum. Damien walked Marinette inside, and sat her on one of the couches next to the entry to the viewing room.

“Do you need anything?” He asked.

“Could you grab me a glass of water? Then we can start checking that everything is perfect.”

“No need.” A voice called. They turned to see Chloe standing there in a loose-fitting t-shirt dress with a handkerchief skirt and a pair of black pumps. “The catering is dealt with, the florist has been payed, the organist is ready and warmed up. The pall bearers are prepared, and your grandparents are here and ready to give their eulogies. There’s a chair up front between the urns for you if you need to sit, along with a pitcher and a glass of water. I have tissues and make-up wipes, along with your foundation and mascara in case of emergencies.” Marinette bolted from where she was seated and tackled Chloe in a hug.

“Thank you!” She chanted, over and over, sobbing a little.

“It’s what friends are for. Besides, as the bee, it _is_ my job to keep the hive in balance. The balance is off because of that damn alley cat, so helping you is the least I can do, since you won’t let me handle that damn liar.” The blonde was refusing to look at them, glaring into the distance with red cheeks.

“Still, I can’t thank you enough. I don’t know how I would handle this without your help.” Chloe scoffed.

“It’s nothing, seriously. Now, do you want to go over everything one more time? People will be arriving any minute.” Marinette nodded, sniffling. “Let’s start in the buffet area.” Marinette nodded, smiling weakly when Chloe took her hand. Damien watched them go, before checking the time. In all reality, they had about five minutes, but he knew Marinette needed something to do.

“Damien.” His father called from behind him. He turned to see Father and Alfred were wearing black suits, his father in a black tie and Alfred in green. “How is she?”

“She’s mainly disassociated. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad, but Chloe is distracting her with the preparations.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a bad habit Talia had never managed to stop.

“I have double checked the guest list, anyone not invited will be escorted out by the guards hired for the event.” Alfred said. “I refuse to allow such rabble to pollute this day and upset miss Marinette.” Damien nodded, grateful. If he saw and of his angel’s classmates, he would likely not be in control of his actions.

X0X0X

They were a half an hour into the funeral when it happened. Gina had just finished her eulogy, and Roland was getting ready for his. Luka was on Marinette’s other side, with Chloe standing by the door as a greeter.

There was a scuffling from the door, and Damien was torn. He could leave his angel alone and deal with it, or he could stay here and trust his family to deal with it. His choice was irrelevant when he saw one of Marinette’s classmates burst in. It was the one who tried to race a panther, K-something. He came running up the aisle, only to be tackled by Tim, who flipped the boy onto his stomach and pinned his hands. Tim looked up and nodded, making brief eye contact with Damien before dragging the boy to his feet.

“Lemme go!” The boy yelled, thrashing pointlessly.

“Nope.” Tim said, scowling. “You would have made a big scene and just upset ‘Nettie. You need to leave, now.”

“You can’t make me! You’re a dumbass for falling for Marinette’s lies! She’s just making this up for attention, her parents are on a cruise!” Damien saw red. He prowled down the aisle, and grabbed the slightly shorter boys collar, before dragging him behind him and slamming him into the wall.

“ _Insinuate that she is lying again and I will eviscerate you_.” He growled, before dropping the boy. The boy scrambled for the door, where he saw Dick was using himself as a human barricade, trying to keep out nearly a dozen teenagers.

“MARINETTE!” The one who had harassed his angel earlier called “MARINETTE GET OUT HERE! YOU”VE LIED ABOUT SOME DUMB STUFF BEFORE BUT THIS IS TOO FAR!” He felt a soft hand on his arm, only to find Marinette standing next to him, looking furious, with Chloe behind her.

 _“Malaki,”_ he asked, gently grabbing her wrist. “do you want me to handle this?” She shook her head.

“I need to do this myself.” He scrunched up his nose.

“If you’re sure.” She nodded and walked slowly for the door.

“Dick, let Alya in.” He shot her a look, before grabbing the creole girl and shoving her into the room, before blocking the angry looking class again.

“Seriously, girl?!” Alya scoffed. “Hiring a bunch of body guards for a fake funeral? How low can you go?” Marinette took off her black wrist length gloves and handed them to Damien. “And is this a fake boyfriend? Seriously? I cannot **_believe_** you! Especially when Lila was just telling us about her boyfriend! I know you’re a greedy _bitch_ , but- “Alya was cut off when her head snapped to the side. Marinette shook out her hand and carefully took her gloves back from Damien, tugging them on. “did you just-?”

“Slap you? Yes, yes, I did. I was prepared to listen, Cesaire. I was ready to hear you ask questions, or maybe even apologize. But I will _not_ allow you to come here, to my parents _funeral_ , and disrespect them and their memory by calling me a liar and an attention whore. I want you _gone_. All of you. If I see you here again, I will call the police. In case you’re forgetting, my parents were close with the chief, seeing as his daughter worked in the bakery for four years before she went of to college. If you have anything _nice_ to say, say it before I have security drag you out.” Alya was stunned, one hand on her rapidly reddening cheek.

“You’ll get hit by karma soon enough.” Alya spat, before spinning on her heel and marching out the door.

“I don’t think so.” Marinette sighed. “I’m afraid it’s time for her Judgment.” The kwami nodded from Marinette’s hidden pocket. It was about damn time.

X0X0X

Alya stormed out of the funeral home, clutching her cheek. Marinette _had_ to be lying! No way was she telling the truth! That would mean Alya had just stormed into a funeral and yelled at someone who just lost _everything_. She bumped into someone, and looked up to see Nino glaring down at her. They had broken up a few months ago, when Lila had opened up her eyes to how little time, he really spent with her, and how he spent hours every day working on his music or hanging out with _Marinette._

“I don’t know what I ever saw in you.” He said, and shouldered past her, nodding at the guy guarding the door, who let him pass no problem. Alya kicked a post, and cursed when she hurt her toes. She jolted a little when she heard a voice that she knew too damn well in her head.

“Truth seeker, my name is- “

“ _Yes_.” She hissed, and let the darkness consume her.


	7. Chapter 7

The service was going smoothly. Gina was in the middle of her eulogy, while Marinette sat next to Rolland, Damian on her other side. Both men had an arm around her shoulders, but she was sitting straight up, staring at the wall as tears streamed down her face.

“My son was a good person. But he was more than that. He was the best baker in Paris. He was a loving husband. He was an incredible father. He was kind to everyone, and loved what he- “Gina was cut off by the wall behind her exploding.

“That _fucker_!” Damian snarled. How dare Hawkmoth crash a god damn funeral! Marinette grabbed his hands and dragged him down the rows, ripping off her heels as she ran. She turned and chucked them at the akuma, before whipping around and continuing to run, still gripping his wrist. She ducked into one of the side parlors reserved for members of the family of the deceased. “How could he do this? _Malaki_ , I’m going to dismember him for this!” He grabbed a vase and flung it at the far wall.

“My Knight, that can wait. We only have the parlor for another hour and a half, we need to beat the akuma into the ground, and then we go back to the service. Tikki, spots on.” A warm glow radiated from her earrings, and when it faded, she was left in her Ladybug suit. It had changed greatly from the skin-tight spandex she had had when they met. It was now a pure black unitard with ladybug themed armor. A chest plate, pauldrons, bracers, a pair of shin and thigh guards, and high boots, each covered in ladybug spots. She now had two yoyos, and a small utility belt with the necessities. “Get changed, I stowed your suit in a duffle under the chaise by the window. I’ll get out there and get this handled as best I can.” She kissed him on the cheek and leapt out the window, swinging around the building. He scrambled to get changed, thanking the Kwamis that he was quick. He changed as quickly as possible, and went crashing through the halls. He clutched the pendant he had found sitting on top of his suit, thinking on the plan. What he saw when he burst into the main room made his blood boil.

The room was in chaos, chairs everywhere while people cowered in the corners. What truly infuriated him was up by the wall the Akuma had burst through. Tom’s urn was laying on the floor in pieces, and Sabine’s was slightly cracked and laying on the floor. Ladybug was shielding Gina from the akuma with her yoyo, glaring the akuma down as it cackled. It had on a skintight white suit with a black scale in her hand.

“I AM TRUTH SEEKER!” It raged. “I WILL FIND MY EX-BEST FRIEND AND MAKE HER TELL THE TRUTH!” Ah, so it was the LadyBlog girl, the vapid bitch who yelled at Marinette earlier. He made brief eye-contact with Ladybug; who’s eyes danced to the scales and then back to the threat in front of her. “WHERE IS SHE?!” He nodded and began creeping forward, rolling his feet to make no noise.

“Somewhere safe, where she can grieve in peace!” Ladybug yelled. How he wished that was true, that his angel was somewhere safe and quiet, where she could scream and cry and rage at fate and destiny and the universe in general, with no fear of loosing herself to Hawk Moth. The Akuma let out a wordless bellow of pure anger, swinging the same scales that he was trying to grab at Ladybug. She grabbed Gina and leapt back, dodging the attack that left a dent in the parquet.

“SHE’S A LIAR! TOM AND SABINE ARE ALIVE!” Truth-Seeker screeched, and swung back the scales. He grabbed the base and yanked as hard as he could. While the Akuma was distracted, Ladybug tied her up in her yoyo. He unsheathed his sword and swung it through the fine chain of the scales, shattering the links in a single blow. Ladybug grabbed her second yoyo and quickly caught the butterfly. She pulled the yoyo towards herself. She ran a finger around the edge, and flung it into the air, without her usual triumphant cry. The swarm of purifying ladybugs swept through the room, repairing all the damage Truth-Seeker had dealt. The chairs were once more in neat rows, the curtains whole, and the urns repaired and back on their pedestals. His angel nodded to him and swung away as her earrings beeped, leaving him to watch over the vapid bitch. She pressed a hand to her head and groaned.

“What _happened_? Where _am_ I?” She looked around, freezing when she caught sight of him. “ _OHMIGOD_! She squealed. “You’re Robin! The boy wonder! I am _such_ a huge fan! Can I get a quick interview?” She ran over and shoved her phone in his face.

“No. Comment.” He ground out.

“Why are you in Paris? Are you moving here? How do you know Lady -” He had drawn his sword and slashed her phone in half.

“No comment!” He called over his shoulder, drawing his grappling hook and leaping out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Damian swung back into the side room where he had changed with a heavy sigh. His angel was seated on an armchair, staring into the distance.

“Malaki?” He asked, setting aside his mask after closing the blinds. “Malaki, what’s wrong?”

“Can nothing go right?” She whispered. “I just…I’ve been guardian for two years, and everything has gone wrong. Chat Noir is an asshole who doesn’t deserve a Miraculous. My classmates, save a few, hate me. I still haven’t gotten back the peacock or the butterfly. Maman and Papa are gone, Dami. I don’t know what to do.” Her voice was small and broken and sad and wrong. His beloved was meant to bright and cheery and kind, full of life and joy. It pained him to see her like this.

“Malaki, you may not know what to do, but I do.” She looked up at him, forlorn. He knelt before her and took her hands in his own, gazing up at her ardently. “We heal. It will take time and patience. It won’t be easy, nor will it be painless. There will be days where it is hard, hard to think, hard to breath, hard to even live, but you will. Someday, not tomorrow or the day after, you will be able to smile for yourself again.” Marinette’s lower lip wobbled, and she leaned forward into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her like that as she thoroughly soaked the collar of his uniform with her tears.

“I’m gonna go fix my makeup and get back to the reception.” She eventually said.

“Alright, malaki. I’ll get changed and meet you back in the main room. I love you, my luck.” He murmured, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I love you too, my knight.” She whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before standing and brushing past him. Once the door closed behind her he began to change, leaving the pendant she had left for him earlier on. It was a robin curled around a little ladybug, with the small beetle nestled on the bird’s back, surrounded by it’s wings as if in a protective cocoon. He loved it.

X0X0X

The rest of the service went smoothly, no one remarking on the fact that Alya had been dragged out by Dick as soon as the cure was cast. (The ‘reporter’ had been confused, until she got tossed outside and realized where she was. She had then screamed at Dick for a few minutes before storming away). Several of Tom and Sabine’s coworkers had made heartfelt eulogies, and Marinette had received their most sincere condolences.

“Malaki,” Damian called from the doorway. She was sitting in the armchair up between the urns, away from the hubbub of the memorial in the main room of the parlor. She had needed a moment, her emotional and physical exhaustion were starting to combine, and were hitting like a truck. “Everyone’s headed home save us. I had the others head back early, but I have a small surprise for you out back.” She barely gathered the energy to stand and head over to him, leaning her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her tighter against his chest so that he could set his chin atop her head.

“Just…. lemme stay like this for a second, ‘kay?” She whispered, and he merely pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

X0X0X

Damian guided her down the stairs out to the parking lot while she kept her eyes closed. She took the final step and Damian squeezed her hand.

“Open your eyes, malaki.” He said, and Marinette obeyed. She gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

“Oh my GOD, DAMIAN!” She shrieked.

“Do you not like it? I know it’s a little much, but it was meant as a seventeenth birthday gift, and I get that it’s ten months too early, but I wanted to give it to you now, I’m so- “

“Damian, I love it!!” The it in question was a stunning custom motorcycle. It had the logo for her Nona’s favorite American brand, Indian, emblazoned on the side. It was vivid pink, with a black leather seat and chrome plating.

“Oh.” He said, blinking. She flung herself into his arms, pressing a jubilant, joyous kiss to his cheek.

“I love you so much, my knight. It’s perfect.”

“No, you are.” He shot back, pecking her on the lips.

"Pfft. Dork." She snorted, and he had to admit he loved the way her nose wrinkled a little when she laughed, even if she was laughing at him.

"Ah, but I'm your dork.”

“Yup. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette, after spending several minutes cooing over the motorcycle and the helmet he had presented her (it was pink with a cherry tree design on the sides, and custom made) she leapt into his arms again.

“Thank you, Dami. I needed this. Not the motorcycle, obviously, but the distraction.” 

“Of course, _malaki._ I’m always here for you. We all are, from Alfred to Cass, we’re here for- oh _no_.” Damian blanched. 

“Dami?” Marinette asked from his arms, craning her neck to look at him.

“ _We forgot to tell Cass_.” He whipped out his phone, and groaned when he saw the screen. There was over a dozen missed calls from his youngest sister, and almost twenty texts.

“What? Oh, she’s probably so worried!” Marinette gasped. Damian frantically dialed, calling Jason to assess the damage. 

“Demon Spawn, where the _hell_ are you? You, Bruce, and Dick just up and disappeared, and took Alfred with you! No one has called us or even texted! Cas is flipping out!”

“Todd, shut up. We left for Paris. Tom and Sabine have…” He glanced at Marinette whose joy was gone, replaced with concern and sadness. “passed away. I’m just calling to tell you that we won’t be home for some time. Tell Cassandra, one of us will call with more information soon.”

“Demon Spawn, wait! You can’t ju –” Damian hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, sighing. “Those back home have been informed of the basics. Now, I had Chloe bring a pair of your leggings, your sneakers, a leather jacket for each of us, and I brought my helmet. Want to take it out for a spin?” He gestured at the bike, and Marinette bounced in place.

“Yes!” She squealed, running back into the building. 

X0X0X

They zoomed down the streets, bobbing and weaving through traffic. Marinette was pure grace on her bike, dancing between cars and trucks, guiding the motorcycle like it was second nature. He was sitting behind her, arms around her waist as she leaned into a turn. He leaned with her, taking the turn so sharp that they were almost parallel to the asphalt. They came to a stop in front of the bakery, and Marinette dropped the kick stand with an easy flick of her ankle. She reached back and tapped his knee, and he dismounted the bike, pulling off his helmet with the ease of practice. Marinette slid off the bike and removed her helmet, shaking out her hair, which was partially matted to her head with sweat. With the way the sun touched the horizon behind her, and how her hair shined in the light, she looked just like an angel. He felt his ears burn a bit, and he cleared his throat to grab her attention. 

“Dami?” She asked, staring up at him. He coughed a bit, emotions clogging his throat. She looked at him who was so damaged and broken, with such _trust,_ so much _love_ , and all he could do was try to give her the world in exchange. 

“You mentioned when we talked last week that a new fabric shop opened and you hadn’t had a chance to go yet. Would you want to go now? The SUV is parked in the garage, and I can park your bike while you change.”

“Really? That sounds _fantastic_ , my knight. Let me run up to my room and change, I’ll be quick, promise!” She ran past him, froze, ran back, pecked him on the cheek, and ran off again. He chuckled, grabbing the handlebars of the motorcycle and carefully walking it back to the small garage behind the bakery. 

After waiting almost twenty minutes, he began to worry. Marinette was picky with her outfits, but she _never_ took more than fifteen minutes to get changed. Killing the engine, he stepped out of the car and made his way in through the back door. He was in the living room when he heard it. Muffled sobs, echoing from the ajar trap door to Marinette’s room. He bolted up the stairs, before freezing. His angel was sitting on the floor, still in her dress from the funeral. She was sobbing, no, _bawling_ her heart out, clutching something to her chest. 

“ _Malaki_ , _mahbub, nur hayati_ , I’m here. Please, what has you so upset? All I want is to fix this, to see you whole once more. What’s wrong?” He dropped to his knees behind her, setting a hand on her shoulder. She couldn’t even seem to hear him, so lost in her pain. Damian gently scooped her into his arms, cradling her to his chest as he stood, walking over to her chaise. He may not be able to calm her down, but one of the many things Dick had taught him in the last seven years was that sometimes, crying was a good thing. 

After far too long, her sobs abated. He stopped rocking back and forth (It had been an attempt to soothe her, okay? He wasn’t the best at emotions!) when he heard a few sniffles, and looked down to see his angel staring blankly at her knees, still curled into a tiny ball. 

“Hey, _malaki._ ” He murmured, hoping to catch her attention. Luckily, he succeeded. She blinked a few times, before looking up at him. 

“I…I don’t know if I can do this.” She whispered after a few seconds of staring at him. 

“Do what, my luck?” Finally caving to the urge, he shuffled his legs a little under her. She shifted herself to the side, curling up beside him so that she was in the fetal position with her head against his chest.

“I can’t be strong anymore. I’ve….” Taking a shuddering breath, she pressed on. “I’ve tried _so hard_ to be strong, first against Chloe, then for all of Paris, then Lila and Paris at the same time, and I’ve been doing it for _years_. I’m **tired** , Damian. I’m so tired, and I can’t even rest yet.” She sounded so shattered, and something in his chest _raged_ , _raged_ at the fact that Marinette, his perfect, amazing, _wonderful angel_ , had been made to face this alone, that she’d not been willing to turn to him for this. He swore, then and there, to make **everyone** who ever hurt her _pay._


End file.
